


Last Friday Night

by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR



Series: Songs [8]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR
Summary: Claire wakes up after a night of partying with her fellow doctors, but what happened that night?Based off of the song Last Friday Night by Katy Perry.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Series: Songs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123832
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Last Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a fun little one, hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Based off of the song Last Friday Night by Katy Perry. If you have any suggestions for songs I could use as a prompt then let me know in the comments!

Claire winced as a beam of light shone through the crack in the curtains and into her eyes, her head was throbbing and her mouth was dry, she knew the feeling well after many nights of getting incredibly drunk to forget her problems. That wasn’t the case last night though, she was actually happy and enjoying herself. She had been invited to a party at Shaun and Lea’s apartment, it was Lea’s birthday so they’d turned their living room into their own personal club. Claire had gone to help them set up before they joined Morgan, Alex, Carly, Neil and Audrey at a local bar for pre-drinks. She tried to remember what happened after that but she couldn’t even remember if they had actually gotten to Shaun’s. 

She groaned as her alarm started to go off, luckily they didn’t have an early start that morning but it was still too early when you have a hangover. Claire turned the alarm off before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. She got into the shower, hoping the spray of water would help the nausea she felt from getting up. It didn’t. Frustrated, she turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around her body before heading over to her mirror. She wasn’t paying much attention until she saw something in the corner of her eye, she whipped her head up as her eyes locked onto the mirror, and the hickey that was between her collarbone and her neck.

“Shit,” she panicked, “shit, shit, shit,” she couldn’t remember who she’d apparently had a hot make out session with and wasn’t sure if she wanted to. She ran the tap in her sink and splashed some cold water over her face before going in search of a shirt that would cover the large bruise on her body. As she was getting ready she noticed a suit jacket laying on the floor, she went over to it and picked it up, there was nothing in the pockets to indicate whose it was, as she put it back down she noticed the dress that she was wearing the night before was laying next to it with a tear through it.

“What happened last night?” She asked herself. She quickly finished getting ready and headed to the hospital.

“Claire!” She heard someone call to her, she winced at the loud noise before turning to see Morgan grinning at her, “you look awful,” the blond said.

“Thanks,” Claire muttered, “how do you not look awful?” 

“Old family secret to curing hangovers,” she grinned.

“What is it?” The smaller woman asked.

“I told you it’s a secret,” Morgan replied. Claire huffed before turning around and heading to the residents lounge, Morgan hurried after her, “so did you have fun last night?”

“I’ll let you know if I remember what happened,” she responded.

“You don’t remember?”

“Nope.”

“Probably for the best,” Morgan told her, Claire stopped and turned to face her.

“Why? What happened?” She asked.

“A lot,” Morgan replied, “nothing to worry about though,” she rushed into the residents lounge and Claire followed.

“No you can’t just say that and then tell me it’s nothing to worry about.”

“Look, it really is nothing, everyone was drunk, I’m sure no one really remembers anything,” Morgan tried to assure her. Claire was about to say something back when Alex and Shaun came in. Shaun looked as awful as she felt and she was sure that Alex was more affected by the night before than he was letting on.

“I feel disgusting,” Shaun said, sitting down on one of the chairs.

“Do you at least remember what happened last night?” Morgan asked him.

“Yes.”

“Then you’re doing better than Claire,” everyone looked up at her.

“You don’t remember what happened last night?” Alex asked her.

“Not really, I remember having drinks in a bar, after that nothing,” she replied. Alex looked at Morgan.

“You told her anything?” He asked.

“No,” Morgan replied.

“Told me what?” Claire asked, getting frustrated. Alex pulled out his phone, loading up something before handing it to her. She saw his Facebook account and looked at the photos he’d pointed out to her. There were a few photos of the doctors in the bar looking happy, “these aren’t so bad,” she said.

“Keep scrolling,” Alex told her. She looked at the next few photos, mostly selfies with each other, until she got to one where her, Shaun and Alex were getting pulled out of the bar by security guards, she could see Audrey, Neil and Carly trying to calm the situation and assumed either Morgan or Lea had been the one taking the photos. 

“Why were we kicked out?” She asked.

“Shaun was asking the bar tender for some drinks and someone started taking the piss out of the way he spoke, you then punched the guy in the face, he tried to grab you and Alex practically talked him,” Morgan answered.

“Wait I punched a guy?” Claire was shocked that she would do that.

“Don’t worry, he was an ass and we had all been doing shots, it was agreed the police wouldn’t be bought into it,” Morgan assured her.

“That doesn’t really make me feel much better about it,” Claire replied. Morgan was about to say something when they were all pages to the ER.

“Browne and Murphy, you’re with me,” Audrey said when they got to the ER, “Reznick and Park you’re with Melendez,” the other two residents heading over to the older man while Claire and Shaun stayed with Audrey, “you two feeling alright?” She asked them.

“No,” they replied in unison. Audrey laughed.

“It was a pretty wild night, I’m just glad I paced myself,” she led them over to their patient, “looks like this guy had a good night as well,” they looked down at the unconscious man on the bed, “head injury after falling over while drunk,” they did the necessary scans and decided he’d need surgery.

In the OR, some of the nurses started giggling to themselves, they stopped after gaining a glare from Lim but that didn’t stop Claire from asking what they were laughing about.

“It’s- er- it’s nothing,” one of them stuttered.

“Doesn’t seem like nothing,” Claire responded. Audrey sighed before looking up at Claire.

“They’re laughing at the hickey on you,” she told the younger surgeon.

“Oh,” Claire said, realising that the love bite was now very much visible in her scrubs, “I don’t even know if it is a hickey, I can’t really remember what happened.”

“Wait, you don’t remember last night?” Audrey sounded amused by this.

“Not really, Morgan and Alex have told me a little bit but not much,” she replied, “I know we got kicked out of the bar but I don’t know who gave me this,” she pointed to the bruise on her neck.

“Well, I can’t tell you who gave you the hickey, but I can tell you that we did eventually get to Shaun and Lea’s,” Audrey told her.

“A lot of people showed up,” Shaun said, “but it was quite fun.”

“It was,” Audrey agreed.

“But I didn’t like when you were all on the table,” Shaun muttered.

“Wait, what?” Claire asked.

“Yeah, you, Morgan, Alex and Lea all decided to have a little dance on the table, I was surprised none of you fell off,” Audrey chuckled, “you then tried to convince Dr Melendez to join you which was highly amusing.”

“Did he?” Claire was genuinely curious.

“No,” the older surgeon laughed, “although he did dance after a few drinks, just not on a table.”

“Did anyone get videos?” One of the nurses asked, causing them all to laugh.

“Ask Morgan, she might, if not try Lea, they were both taking a lot of photos. Luckily I think they had the sense to not post all of them on Facebook,” Audrey said, “anyway, we have a surgery to finish, I’m sure Morgan will catch you up on the rest later.”

The residents all sat around a table during lunch, Shaun had his head on the table and his arms over his head, Morgan was trying to stop Alex from annoying the younger resident and Claire was still trying to work out what had happened the night before.

“Does anyone know how I ripped my dress?” She asked, Morgan and Alex looked over to her and Shaun lifted his head slightly.

“You walked into one of Lea’s friends and she shoved you, so you shoved her and she grabbed you, we tried getting her off of you and your dress got ripped in the struggle,” Alex told her.

“Wait was anything on show?” She asked, slightly panicked. Morgan and Alex looked at each other before looking back at her.

“We tried standing in the way of anyone seeing anything,” Morgan explained, Claire groaned and buried her face in her hands, “Melendez gave you his jacket to wear so you were covered.”

“That explains why I found a suit jacket in my bedroom this morning,” the brunette muttered.

“Still doesn’t explain the hickey,” Shaun piped up.

“You have a hickey?” Alex and Morgan said at the same time. Claire huffed and ran her hands over her face.

“Yeah, but I’m not sure who gave me it,” she replied.

“Can’t help you there,” Morgan said, “As far as I was aware you didn’t have a hickey when I left.”

“And I was throwing up at the end of the night so I didn’t see anything,” Shaun muttered.

“And I’d passed out on Shaun’s couch,” Alex added.

“Who was still there when you guys did all this?” Claire asked. They all shrugged, “great, so I don’t know who I was making out with or even how I got home.”

“Sorry we couldn’t be more help,” Morgan said.

“It’s fine,” Claire sighed, “I better go thank Melendez for the jacket.”

“Come in,” Claire heard as she knocked on the door to Neil’s office, he looked up when she came in and smiled awkwardly, “hi,” he said.

“Hi,” she replied, “I just wanted to thank you for lending me your jacket last night, I couldn’t really remember who’d given it to me otherwise I’d have brought it in today and given it back.”

“You don’t remember last night?” He asked.

“Not really, I’ve been told some things but there’s still parts that are missing,” she told him, “I’m still not sure how I got home.”

“That, er, that was me,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Really? Thank you, I’m glad someone was looking out for me,” she smiled.

“No problem,” he replied, “so, you really don’t remember anything from last night?”

“Nope, I remember going to the bar, don’t remember getting kicked out of it though,” she chuckled. Neil laughed.

“It was a pretty good punch that you gave that guy,” he said.

“I still can’t believe I punched him,” she replied.

“He deserved it, to be honest if I was over there and had had as many shots as you did, I’d probably have done the same,” Claire laughed at this.

“That makes me feel slightly better about it,” she admitted, she suddenly thought about something, “don’t suppose you know how I got this?” She asked, lowering the collar of her shirt slightly to reveal the mark on her skin. Neil’s face quickly turned red and he started to stutter slightly.

“Well, erm, it, er-“ he started before she realised what he was trying to tell her.

“Did we?” She asked, surprise in her voice.

“Yeah, it was only kissing though,” he answered, “I’m sorry Claire, I was very drunk and I shouldn’t have, I understand if you want to go to Dr Glassman about this-“ he said before Claire cut in.

“I’m not going to report you,” she told him, “I was just surprised,” she thought for a second, “who kissed who?” She asked.

“I’m not entirely sure but I think you kissed me,” he answered nervously. Claire chuckled slightly.

“Do you regret it?” 

“I don’t know how to answer that,” he replied.

“Truthfully,” she said, “I’m not going to be mad no matter what you say,” he stood up and went around the front of his desk so he was stood in front of her.

“The only thing I regret is that we were both drunk,” he admitted, she smiled up at him.

“Well, Dr Melendez, how about tonight you come to mine to pick up your jacket and maybe we can try it again, minus the alcohol,” she looked up at him and he found himself struggling to form a coherent sentence.

“Okay,” he eventually managed to get out.

“Good,” she smirked, “I’ll see you later Dr Melendez,” she left the room and smiled to herself. They were going to have a fun night.


End file.
